Life After Hunger
by Undercover Princess
Summary: How Sam and Astrid deal with being stuck it the FAYZ. Well at least they have eachother.
1. Surfing Pt1

**Okay I'm now starting my first story so don't be too harsh! I want to ask you guys how many of you would be interested in a Sam/Astrid story since there aren't many. Here's the first chapter but if no one likes it, it will not be please review and tell me what you think!**

** (**_This is set after Hunger)_

Sam had finally gotten his day of relaxation. Dekka made the waves and he surfed them like he did before the all just came back to him kind of like riding a bike. He saw the next wave coming so he got ready and got up on his board and felt the familiar rush of the water and the smell of salt. After a few more waves he realized something was missing…Astrid. She was now a part of his life and he wanted to share one of his passions with her.

"Dekka!",he yelled,"I'll be right back, I'm going to get Astrid." Dekka rolled her eyes at this of course lover boy wanted her near. She stopped the waves and saw Sam run off in the direction of the house Astrid stayed in.

He didn't bother knocking since Astrid said he didn't have too. "Astrid?Where are you?" He found her in her room surrounded by many books and her could see she was studying the animals and their mutations. This was only one of the first few times he'd been in her room. He still felt the way he did when he woke Astrid up in the middle of the night.

"Sam, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be relaxing. There was vote on it remember?'',Astrid said pointedly.

"I know I'm supposed to be relaxing so you have to come with me." Astrid then gave him an unsure look because she didn't exactly understand him. Did it mean that he was relaxed when he was around her? She was called a genius but definitely not when it came to boys."To the beach?",she asked.

"Well, duh, I'm going to teach you to surf!"

"No way, that is not what I call a relaxing day!" The last thing she wanted to do was make a fool of herself in front of Sam. Then again she saw a lot of girls pretending to be bad at something to get attention but she was not one of those girls, no way.

"Come on, I don't want to be by myself out there, and Dekka doesn't count."

"How about you go back to surfing and I'll go get Quinn? You guys use to surf together all the time." Sam was getting frustrated. Why did girls have to be so difficult?Was it that hard to understand that he wanted to spend time with her without any interruptions?

" I don't want Quinn to surf with me because I can't kiss him if we wipes out, that would just be weird!" Astrid gave in,what he was doing was really sweet. He wanted to share something that he loves with she did have a really cute bikini that she found with the tags still on. Hopefully the bikini won't come off because that would be extremely would never admit it aloud but once Sam saw her in it and was speechless it would definitely be a confidence booster because he wouldn't have eyes for any other girls that have a crush on Sam.

"Fine, let me go change. Just know that I'd don't have a wetsuit."

"Any swimsuit is fine, I'll ask Dekka to make the waves perfect for a beginner." He stood there looking at him. "What?"he asked.

"I'm not going to change in front of you!" Sam realized that he was still standing in her room

"Uh, right, just meet me at the beach, I need to go get you a surfboard," He smiled at her and she smirked she was so not ready for turned around and headed for Quinn's house.

Astrid looked through the drawers and finally came across the bikini. It was just a plain navy blue bikini with a bejeweled ring holding both parts of the top together. The bottom of it had strings on the side to tighten it to fit just right. Once she put it on she no longer felt insecure. She looked HOT as most boys would say if they saw her, but she looked for some board shorts to go over it so that at least one thing was secure. The waistband of the shorts was white and the rest navy with a white heart on the right side of the shorts. She grabbed the first beach towel she saw and her white flip flops and headed for the beach.

Quinn overreacted just like Astrid did when he saw him coming in. He explained to Quinn his intentions and Quinn willingly lent Sam the board. He knew how much he liked Astrid even before the FAYZ, it was obvious."Thanks brah!," Sam said while heading out the door. He almost ran all the way to the beach he was so excited .

He and Astrid arrived about the same time and once he saw Astrid he was speechless just like she had hoped. Sam knew Astrid looked good but wow she could really wear a bikini well. Hey give him a break he's just a teenage boy! Astrid flashed him the smile he loved and knew so well and walked towards was going to be the best day ever.

**Was it okay? I know it's not that long but I enjoyed writing this! Please review and tell me if I should continue!**

** ~~~~~Mikayla~~~~~~~**


	2. Author's Note

**This story is new and had many errors so the next chapter will be the same as the first but everything will be edited better. I did the first one in a rush because I was excited to share my stories with you guys! Also the conversion on my computer to fanfiction was different for some reason many words were missing from the story. **

**~~~~~~Mikayla~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
